Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 9 - 8 \times 7 + \dfrac{ 15 }{ 3 } $
$ = 9 - 8 \times 7 + 5 $ $ = 9 - 56 + 5 $ $ = -47 + 5 $ $ = -42 $